Unnamed Weatherfield exterior locations (1988)
Unnamed streets in Weatherfield which appeared in 1988. Housing estate (Episode 2801) rides his bicycle through a housing estate]] This housing estate, consisting of multiple rows of terraced houses, was the last street on Priscilla Millbanks's Kabin paper route. When pensioner Harry Ashton joined The Kabin as a paperboy, Mavis Riley gave him Priscilla's round as it was one of the easier routes, earning him the ire of the other carriers. While on the round, accompanied by his faithful dog Jimmy, Harry was approached by fellow paperboy Wayne Pickles who was out riding his bicycle. Wayne made digs at Harry's age and told him he should go to the Red Rec with the other old gets. Martin Platt approached the pair during the conversation and was shocked at Wayne's disrespect towards Harry. Wayne then walked off, leaving Harry with Martin. Large building (Episode 2820) and Dave Craig install a burglar alarm at a large house]] This large building, facing a main road, lay in front of a row of terraced houses. The ginnel between the yards of two rows of terraces was situated to the left of the house. In April 1988, Alan Bradley and Dave Craig installed a burglar alarm at the house, which had the number 52. While on a tea break, Alan asked Dave if he'd be interested in going into partnership in the business, but Dave wanted to keep him as just an employee. Dave got the drinks himself, while the residents/owners remained unseen. Residential street (Episode 2834) is watched by Wayne Pickles]] This was one of the streets on Jason Stubbs's Kabin paper route. On Jason's first day in the job, Mavis Riley escorted him on the round to get him started. She left him on his own as they entered this street, unaware they were being watched by the route's previous carrier, Wayne Pickles, who had been sacked by Mavis earlier that day for missing five days in a month. Wayne hit Jason in the face for "stealing" his round, although when Jason returned to the Kabin with a bloody face, he told Rita and Mavis that he'd fallen over. Remembering their previous altercation with Wayne, Rita and Mavis knew immediately who was behind it. Tower block (Episode 2835) gets an earful from Mrs Pickles]] The tower block where Wayne Pickles and his mother lived. When Mavis Riley learned that Wayne was going to continue giving Jason Stubbs a hard time over the paper round, she went to have a word with his mother. Unfortunately, Mrs Pickles turned out to be even worse than Wayne, yelling at Mavis that Wayne didn't start fights and threatening her with violence if she came round again spreading tales. A rattled Mavis then closed the conversation and left, with Mrs Pickles shouting abuse at her as she scampered towards the staircase. The Pickles' lived on the fourth floor of the council tower block. Flats exterior (Episode 2836) and Wayne clash again]] The ground level of a tower block, possibly the same one as above. It was here that Jason Stubbs encountered Wayne Pickles on his bike while out on his paper round. Continuing his campaign of intimidation towards Jason, Wayne blocked the boy's path with his bike and called him a mummy's boy, causing Jason to fight back by pushing the bike over. The lads then started wrestling on the grass. Terraced street (Episode 2838) and Reg wait anxiously for Jack Duckworth]] A street populated by terraced houses, probably close to Don Brennan's lodgings. Don Brennan and wedding driver Reg waited here for best man Jack Duckworth to turn up prior to making their way to Don and Ivy Tilsley's wedding in June 1988. Jack was late as he was going round all the pubs he'd visited the previous night on Don's Stag do to locate his missing suit. He turned up in the nick of time - without the suit. Side road (Episode 2838) and Ivy's taxi en route to their hotel]] Don and Ivy's taxi passed by this road on the way to their hotel after their wedding reception. Category:Streets in Weatherfield